A Blossoming Nelvie Romance
by cupcakes126
Summary: Nelson and Stevie are dating, but no one knows yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! this is my first EVER story, so please, if you have any bad comments or reviews please wait until i have made at least two stories. Thx )

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock in any way, shape, or form. If I did though, Stevie and Nelson would so totally be a couple.

Stevie's POV

I walk to the band room on the first day of school just like Kacey asked all the members of Gravity 5 to do. I'm the first one there so I flip on the lights and flop on the couch. I hear sneakers squeaking and yelling from the hallway and turn to see Kevin, followed by my shirtless boyfriend, Nelson.

"Kevin please give me my shirt back!" Nelson demands then turns and sees me. "Oh hey Stevie." he says softly as he face goes red.

"Hey Nelly." I say back smiling and feeling my face turning the same shade of scarlet as his.

"Okay then." says Kevin sensing the awkwardness. "And Nelson, I kinda sorta dropped your shirt running away from you...I'm actually surprised that you didn't see it."

"No. I didn't. I was too busy trying to strangle you!" Nelson screams. "Now go find my shirt!" He concluded.

"Fine." Kevin sighs and jogs out of the room. Just then I get a text from Kacey:

'Zander and I are running late b there in 10'

'K' I text back. "Nelly!" I squealed rushing over to give him a hug. Woah. I never squeal. It must be because the fact that I haven't seen my boyfriend in two months and that he's not wearing a shirt. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Stevie." He replies. "Camp was so boring without you."

"Well technically we were at the same camp, just not together." I dictated.

"Ya, but not being together is what made it totally suck."

"Well, Zander and Kacey are running late, and who knows how long it will take Kevin to find your shirt. So we have at least ten minutes to ourselves."

"Sounds good to me." He grinned as he lifted me off my feet and carried me bridal-style to the couch where he sat down and let go of me. He then tries to kiss my forehead as I look up at him, so he ends up kissing my nose.

"Missed did you Mr. Uncoordinated." I chuckle. Then I sit up and kiss him passionately. I feel him kiss back and put my hands on his chest. And remember, he's not wearing a shirt. As he puts his hands around my waist, we hear sneaker squeaking and Kevin yell:

"Nelson! I found your shirt!" I then jump off of Nelson's lap and somersault onto the chair facing away from the door, to hide my pink face. At the same time, Nelson flips around so he is facing the same direction as me.

"Hey guys." Kevin gasps, then throws Nelson his shirt. Following him are Kacey and Zander, holding hands.

"I see you two got together while we were away." I say smirking.

"Yes we did." Kacey said with her head held "Did you and Nelsy-poo get together?" She says in a baby voice.

"What on earth made you say that!?" I say as if we weren't dating. " We barely even saw each other the whole time we were at camp!"

"Nothing." she replies.

"O-kay then. Are we going to discuss our schedules or not?" I ask becoming impatient

"Ya. Everyone take 'em out" Kacey says with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Before I start the story, I HAVE to send a shout out to Unique Charm, who was the first member to PM me more than once, the first other member to read my first story, and my first reviewer. Thanks so much Luna! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock in any way, shape, or form.

Stevie's POV

In the fifteen minutes we spent studying each other's schedules, I figured out that Nelson and I have five of our seven classes together, including free period. But no one else is in those classes, except Kevin in science. The other two classes are between the classes with Nelson, and they're both with Kacey and Zander.

"Alright guys there's an assembly in the auditorium in five minutes, so we should get going." I grab my bag and start to walk out of the band room. Nelson shoots up and is next to me in a matter of seconds.

"You need to start walking slower Stevie!" He gasps and takes my hand in his. I rest my head on his shoulder and we walk off happily to the gym.

Kacey's POV

"Well that was weird." I say

"Yeah, why do you think Nelson got up so quickly and left to walk with Stevie?" Kevin asks.

"Wait, what if Nelson and Stevie _are_ dating?" Zander realizes.

"She wouldn't lie, especially to me." I exclaim.

"But you asked her if she and Nelson got together over the_ summer_. What if they didn't?" Zander makes a point.

" So you think they got together in the five minutes that they were alone?" Kevin asks stupidly.

"No!" I shout. "They started dating _before_ summer started! Really Kevin?"

"Sorry Kacey." He says quietly.

"No I'm sorry Kevin. I shouldn't have snapped at you." I apologize

"It's okay Kacey." He says back. I lean over and hug him.

"Well we should get going." Zander states loudly.

"Okay." I agree. I turn and wave to Kevin who is blushing slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I want to thank the people who have given me POSITIVE reviews for the first two chapters, and who have followed and favorited it. Your AMAZAYN! It might take a little longer to update since I go back to school tomorrow, so I'll make myself a schedule for writing and uploading, sometimes I might upload two chapters in onoe day, or occasionally three. This will be my last post before school starts, so enjoy it!**

**:) cupcakes126**

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Stevie's POV

It's free period for Nelson and me, and we don't know what to do. Right now we are sitting in the band room. I'm tuning my bass while Nelson's practicing a new melody on his piano. I put my bass down and lean over to put it back in it's stand. When I stand back up I feel two arms wrap around my waist and I turn to see Nelson resting his head on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I say sarcastically.

"I'm tired." He states yawning. "You?"

"Actually, yes." I reply and go to lay on the couch. I'm facing the cushions so I can't see Nelson lay down behind me. But I do feel him wrap his arms around me once again. "Night Nelly." I say sleepily.

"Night Steviekins." He says equally sleepy.

Kevin's POV

RING!

'Yes! Free period with Kacey!' I think as the bell for last period rings. I start to walk down the hallway towards the band room, where all the members usually spend their free period.

"Kevin!" A voice I recognize as Kacey's yells from behind me.

"Oh hey Kacey." I say as I turn around to face her.

"Have you seen Nelson and Stevie?"

"No. Wasn't their free period last?"

" Yeah but they come this way to Mr' March's history class."

"Well maybe-" But I'm cut by a loud 'Shhhh' made by Kacey.

"Here they come." She points and there in front of me are Stevie and Nelson walking in the direction of Mr. March's room, holding hands.

"So they are dating!" I shout loudly. Kacey's hand covers my mouth and she drags me into the janitor's closet we were standing next to.

"Kevin!" she hisses. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know." I say quietly. Just then Zander opens the door wide with a girl's hand in his

"Zander!" Kacey screams and runs out of the closet and straight to the band room. I run after her with Zander behind me. I get in through the door and close and lock it. Zander smashes into it as I pull the shade down. I then do the same with the other door.

"Kacey?" I ask. She has her head in her hands.

"I can't believe him." She sobs.

"Me neither." I say putting my arm around her. "He's so stupid, cheating on an amazingly beautiful girl like you."

"Thanks Kevin." She says leaning on my shoulder. We both soon fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! I added a little bit of Kavin in there 'cause I thought it would be cute. What's that? What happens next? Well you'll just have to wait and see! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**To: Torotyranus7. A LOT of people happen to think that this is a fantabulous story and I hate you bro. ;)**

**To: Unique Charm. I have NO idea who that girl was…..she obviously was cute though or Zander wouldn't have tried to cheat on Kacey with her!**

**To: HTRobsessed. There will be plenty more Kavin on this wonderful story!**

**Also, I have a Wattpad account, and my name is cupcakes127. I hope you all like this chapter!. My posts will now be on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Thanks guys! You're fanomiNIALL!**

**:) cupcakes126**

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Kacey's POV

I wake up to pounding on a door and someone screaming:

"Kacey! Open up! We need to talk!"

I realize it's that it's Zander's voice and remember seeing him with some girl about to walk into the janitor's closet. I'm so glad that Kevin was there by my side so fast and locked the band room doors. I then turn to see if he's awake. there he is, looking down at me.

"You okay Kacey?" He asks as he sees that I'm awake.

"I'm doing better thanks to you Kevin." He was just about to say something else when you hear your phone buzzing. It's Stevie. You answer and say:

"Hey Steves."

"Hey, Kacey, you need to open the band room door."

"Why?"

"Zander and I are outside trying to get in."

"I'm not opening the door for Zander."

"Why not?"

"He was cheating on me Stevie!"

"What?!"

"Ya!"

"Okay….meet me at your house."

"Okay." I say and hang up. I turn to Kevin. "That was Stevie. She wants to meet at my house to talk."

"Okay. Do you want me to go with you?" He asks.

"No, I think I'll be fine. Oh and Kevin?"

"Yeah?" I lean in and kiss him.

"Thank you" I say and walk away, leaving him there stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the positive reviews on the last chapter!**

**To: Unique Charm. I'm very glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**So guys, I have recently posted a brilLIAM story on . Here is a link!**

** 25355992-on-tour#.UjW6p9KGxWI Hope you guys like it!**

**:) cupcakes126**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Kevin's POV

Woah. I think. Kacey just kissed me. I sit there stunned until Zander busts the door open.

"Where's Kacey?" He asks angrily.

"She….went to the mall" I reply.

"Okay." He says and runs back out the door. After a few minutes Nelson walks through the door.

"Hey Kevin."

"Hey Nelson." I say still stunned.

"What's wrong?" He asks sitting next to me.

"What's wrong is that Zander cheated on Kacey. But what's confusing me is that she just kissed me." I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder.

"What? Why would Zander do that? I wouldn't do that to-um, nevermind." He trails off.

"What? Are you dating someone and not telling me!" I jump up and shout.

"Um…..well….." He blushes

"Tell me Nelson!"

"Fine! Yes I'm dating someone!"

"Who is it? Who is it?" I beg.

"Jeez, you sound like Kacey! It's Stevie." He mumbles barely audible.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." I tease him.

"I said Stevie!" He shouts at me.

"So Kacey was right! You two are dating!"

"Yes, we are. And I want to do something special for her when I ask her to go to the dance with me Friday. Will you help me?"

"Yup! As long as you help me ask someone." I smile.

Stevie's POV

After Kacey finished talking to me I got a text from Nelson.

'Hey Stevie ;) Can u and Kacey come 2 the band room? There's something important we need 2 talk about.'

'K. C u there ;)' I text back.

"Kacey, Nelson just texted me and he said he wants us to meet him in the band room. You want to come?"

"Sure." She replies glumly.

As we walk into the band room, we see a huge heart on the wall.

"Stevie, follow the rose petals." Kevin says.

"Alright…." I say and walk out the other door.

As the petals come to an end, I see the cafeteria and walk in. My name is spelled out on the floor in rose petals. I gasp. Nelson comes out of nowhere and gets down on his knee in front of me.

"Stevie, I, I think I love you, and I want you to be my date to the dance." I'm at a loss for words so I just nod slightly. "I'll take that as a yes?" I nod my head vigorously and he stands up to hug me. 'Forget that,' I think 'I'm going in for a kiss.' He wraps his arms around me and I close the gap between us. He's surprised at first, but soon he kisses back.

Kacey's POV

"What's up Kevin?" I say curiously.

"Um, well, I wanted to know if you would go to the dance with me?"

"Okay." I say smiling.

"It's okay if you don't want to though….wait did you say okay?"

"Yes Kevin, I did. I will go to the dance with you." I say happily and peck him on the lips before walking out to find Stevie.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
